


Ariel and Ursula: Tentacular!

by Willendorfer



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anarchism, BBW, Cecaelias, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Loving Dominance, Magic, Marriage, Mermaids, Mommy Dom, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Tentacles, anarchist revolution, clitoral vaginal penetration, lesbian impregnation, mdlg, mild bondage, nonviolence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willendorfer/pseuds/Willendorfer
Summary: How Ursula and Ariel fall in love, repeatedly engage in unspeakable acts of hot lesbian tentacle sex, and nonviolently overthrow the evil King Triton.





	Ariel and Ursula: Tentacular!

**Author's Note:**

> There’s something about Ariel's and Ursula’s chemistry in the Little Mermaid that has, over the years, grabbed my imagination, and it won’t let go. Ursula is such a delicious character, a mature soft-butch BBW you can’t help rooting for. I know this story is hardly the first Ursula-Ariel romantic/sexual pairing, on AO3 or elsewhere. But the record needs to be set straight. It’s clear that the Disney writers completely misunderstood Ursula’s motivations, casting her as a villainess, when what she really wants is to wrap Ariel in her tentacles and give her some tender loving care. While Ariel clearly has the hots for her sea-MILF mommy figure. No, a good half of the things you’re shown in that movie about Ursula and Ariel are calumnies spread by the real villain, King Triton. So, what follows here is the true story of Ariel and her big beautiful cecaelian lover, in fem-slash technicolour. Canon be damned.  
> Any resemblance in this story between Triton and another narcissistic would-be dictator whose name also begins with 'Tr...' is purely coincidental. Yeah, unhuh.

Ursula

Innocence is such a dull-sounding thing, like stale kelp. But Ariel’s innocence was the very opposite of dull or stale. There was a sweet, fresh *aliveness* to her character that quite charmed me, even from afar. She was so fully, exquisitely herself, if you know what I mean, with a touch of the headstrong about her. I admired that. Nothing like those priggish sisters of hers, who always did exactly as their father told them, performing like a troupe of trained manatees in those insipid musical debacles he put on. Triton thought those spectacles impressed the sea creatures of Atlantica, and helped legitimize his regime. But I kept my ear to the sea-floor: nobody was impressed, they rolled their eyes and laughed about them, about him, behind his back. I’ll never know how a narcissistic bully like Triton could have fathered a sweet, vibrant creature like Ariel. In that family, she is definitely the odd girl out. Well, I know how that feels. We cecaeliae are odd girls out by definition.

So I was not entirely surprised when Ariel showed up one day at the entrance to my cave, asking for a magical spell. Oh, that story about precious Prince Eric I took with a drop of saltwater. I could see what she really wanted: escape from her father. Freedom to live her own life. I was happy to help her. The fact that I’d be sticking it to Triton was a bonus, I admit. I certainly did *not* exact a price from her. Taking away her voice or whatever. That was a vicious piece of slander put about by Triton’s little flunky, that odious crab Sebastian. And I don’t live inside a sea-monster skeleton. I live in a comfortable sea-cave, of course, like any self-respecting cecaelia.

 

Ariel

Prince Cardboard (snort!), I was such a guppy, it embarrasses me now to recall it. That infatuation with the prince was a daydream built on nothing, on a meeting that lasted no longer than a flip of a whale’s tail, with no understanding of what real love is. But it was a daydream fuelled by desperation, to get out from under my father’s thumb.

What I wasn’t ready to acknowledge to myself was my attraction to Ursula. I was curious, fascinated even, and my curiosity drew me to her. In my family, it was taboo even to speak of her, let alone visit her. And for a young mermaid of my temperament, the taboo has a certain irresistible allure. Plus there was the female attraction. Aside from my goody-two-fins sisters, there have been few females, of any species, in my life. I don’t remember my mother. She died when I was very little. Ursula seemed, well, I won’t say exactly ‘motherly’, not in any conventional sense of the word, but she was somehow comforting, reassuring, and exciting to be around, in a – yes – maternal way. She was an older, confident, experienced female I could confide in, open up to. I longed for that, hungered for it in fact. And I, um, admired her shape. We mermaids are angular, bony creatures. We have breasts, but nothing like Ursula’s, which are bountiful even for a cecaelia. I wasn’t yet ready to admit this, but the thought of resting my head on those huge, soft pillows, my body wrapped securely in her arms and tentacles – that daydream stirred me far more deeply than Prince Cardboard. I liked the way she moved her big, fleshy hips and powerful tentacles as she swam. I liked her smooth dusky skin, the little beauty mark by her mouth, her bold shock of white hair, the gruff confidence of her voice. Even before her spell awoke me to sexual hunger.

 

Ursula

I didn’t need a magical spell to awaken me to Ariel’s physical beauty. Cecaeliae are all female – technically we’re hermaphrodites, and we reproduce sexually. Which is to say that we mate with each other, or with females of related species. And Ariel really is scrumptious. As I said, I was attracted by her innocent vivacity as well. So, yes, I had a bit of a crush on her. Yes, I fantasized about her, who wouldn’t? But I assumed my desire was unrequited. Up to that point, I’d thought of myself as unattractive – ungainly, to be honest. We cecaeliae are agile: our tentacles are good for sudden lunges and feints, useful in catching prey and avoiding predators. But we’re not sleek and streamlined like mermaids. We’re not built for speed or long-distance swimming. And I’m rather, um, bulky, even for a cecaelia. Besides, I knew that mermaids don’t have much of a sex drive. They lay an egg or two in a bed of seaweed, and then mermen swim by and fertilize them. That’s it. No cuddling afterwards.

 

Ariel

Before the spell changed me, the way cecaeliae procreate seemed pointless to me. And undignified. Yes, I understood the need to reproduce, I even understood the desire for companionship. But the passionate way cecaeliae go about it, ‘fucking’ – all tentacles penetrating orifices, sucking and licking and touching and squeezing, and that intense emotional bond that follows. It seemed to me then like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Which gives you an idea how tepid and shallow my feelings about Prince Eric were.

 

Ursula

Cecaeliae have a natural aptitude for magic. Mostly we use it for stunning prey and warding off predators. But you can put magic behind any intention, if your imagination is vivid enough to see it through. Ariel wanted a human form, so I went with that. (Well, not completely human: she had to be able to keep breathing underwater, like a mermaid, or she’d drown before she even reached the surface.)

Ariel’s fresh innocence was certainly appealing, but I couldn’t help relishing the prospect of corrupting her a little. Not in a bad way, just introducing a bit more ... complexity, just adding some deeper colours to her palette. Because along with those shapely human legs she wanted, I’d be giving her a sweet human cunt, and the powerful sex drive that comes with it. Something fiery to match that flame-red hair of hers.  
The cauldron, the potions, the incantations – those are just props, aide-memoires. The real magical work is mental and emotional. And this transformational spell for Ariel was a tall order. I had to put every fibre of my being into the desire for her to have those legs, that cunt. My knowledge of human female sexuality was admittedly superficial – I had fucked a few human woman over the years, and they seemed similar enough to cecaeliae in that regard. So it seemed safe to extrapolate from that. But honestly, there was nothing in that spell that predisposed her toward females. I wouldn’t have done that to her, sabotaging her chances with Prince Eric. Not deliberately anyway. As far as I can tell, that same-sex orientation, and her submissiveness, comes one hundred percent from her.

The thing about magic is that it always has an effect on the one working it, at least as strong as the effect on the object of the spell. It’s just not predictable how that effect will manifest itself. I put everything I had into that spell. I went into it with a mild crush on Ariel. But in the working of it, that grew into an absolute aching need for her: sexual, emotional, on every level. Just as she shot up to the surface with her new human legs. Off to the world above to find her prince. Away from me forever.

I felt like my soul had been ripped away. Despair overwhelmed me. I went a bit insane.

 

Ariel

The world above turned out to be not nearly as pleasant as I had thought. Well, the truth is: I hadn’t thought. At all. About a thousand unappealing and intolerable things involved in living up there. Clothing. Money. Dryness. I won’t even talk about the awful burnt food humans eat.

My handsome prince turned out to be rather underwhelming as well. Oh, he fell for me easily enough. My very first day on dry land, in fact. He falls for pretty women regularly, it seems. He’s famous for it. I probably could have manipulated him into a marriage. But me, with my new human sex drive, and the anatomy to make it all happen ... I looked at him and felt nothing beyond a mild awareness of his regular facial features. The human women excited me far more to look at, especially the plump middle-aged ones.

But nothing excited me like the memory of Ursula. That night, after an awkward encounter with Prince Cardboard in a rowboat, I went to my solitary bed in the palace; and in the dark, I thought of Ursula. Why hadn’t I stayed with her? The question cut through me like a knife. Sharp regret. And even sharper arousal. My fingers found their unfamiliar way between my new thighs. My cunt was wet for her. And the more I thought of her, the wetter I became. I brought myself to climax with my fingers – I had never done this before, but my body somehow knew what it needed. And as I came over and over again, I longed for her tentacles to touch me there. I longed for her kisses. I longed for her motherly breasts in my mouth. And I longed for that rarely-glimpsed nether opening, at the junction of her tentacles, where I somehow knew I could give her pleasure.

An hour before dawn, I crept out of the palace and made my way down to the harbour. On the dock, I pulled off my human clothes and shoes, and dove back into the cool embrace of the sea. It was tiring to swim with human legs instead of my tail, but my need to be reunited with Ursula drove me onward. By midday, I had reached her cave.

The interior was scarcely recognizable. All her belongings had been smashed to pieces. I feared she’d been attacked by my father’s hench-mermen; perhaps they’d killed her. But I found her at last in a deep crevice at the very rear of the cave, curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly. Her black sheath dress was in shreds at her feet. It took some effort to persuade her that I was real, that she wasn’t just imagining me. After some time of holding her hand, stroking her face, murmuring reassurances to her, her eyes began to clear. I drew her out of that narrow crevice, so I had room to hold her properly. I now saw the terrible depth and urgency of her need. Her life force was at a low ebb, but I was determined to bring her back. Now she needed me, in every way I could give myself to her. And my new human sexuality showed me how.

‘Yes love’, I moaned in her ear, ‘take me. Please take me now!’

With something between a sob and a roar, she lunged at me, grasping my wrists in her hands, coiling two tentacles round my knees, yanking my willing legs apart. She kissed me hungrily, her tongue invading my mouth, her naked heavy breasts and soft belly pressing urgently against me. A tentacle plunged deep into my vagina, while the tip of it forked off into a separate little tendril, vibrating over my aching clitoris. Another tentacle slipped between my buttocks, secreting a slippery fluid, then burrowing deep into my anus. Two more tentacles played over my breasts, the suckers latching onto my erect nipples.

‘Oh, *fish*, yesss!’ I swore.

I began to come at once, but Ursula didn’t relent, pumping her tentacles vigorously in and out of my holes, going deeper with each thrust, twisting, drilling into me, flexing inside me, the fluttering suckers caressing the walls of my vagina and my rectum. The tentacles grew thicker, hotter, and harder as they filled me. Her other tentacles and arms supported me and held me immobile.

I don’t know if it was one climax that went on and on, or a long series of climaxes back-to-back. But I gave myself to her. Completely. Again, my body somehow knew what to do. I let her take from me whatever she needed. Whatever life force I had to give. Her tentacles swelled up even thicker inside me, to the point that I wondered if she might rip me open; but if that was what she needed from me, then so be it, I wouldn’t hold back. But just at that point, Ursula shuddered violently, moaning into my mouth, and all eight of her tentacles convulsed, spurting thick blueish-white fluid, surrounding my body in a milky cloud, and flooding both my nether holes. I blacked out from the pleasure.

 

Ursula

We both did, I suppose. I awoke some time later, on the floor of my cave, my arms and tentacles still wrapped around Ariel. My breast was in her mouth, and she was sucking away gently on me.

‘Why did you come back?’ I asked, stroking her hair.

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ she smiled gently. ‘I love you, Ursula.’ She switched over to my other breast. My three hearts sang.

‘You’ll stay with me? You won’t go back up there?’

‘Fuck the world above. Everything I want is right here in my arms. I hope you made me pregnant just now.’

‘I probably did,’ I grinned, blushing. ‘I came really hard, and I didn't think to use any magical protection.’

‘Good. I want to bear you lots of beautiful little cecaeliae. Now tell me – what exactly happened to you while I was gone?’

‘I suppose I spent all my energy on your spell. In the process, I fell in love with you, and then you went away, and I had nothing left, no reserves, to hold myself together. I ... I lost it. I guess I went into a kind of shock. I must have let loose a magical blast-wave.’

‘When I saw the state of your cave, I was terrified you were dead, that my father had killed you. And then I saw the state of you ... Darling, you’re really all right now?’

‘Mmm. Very all right, now that you’ve come back. I’m sorry I frightened you.’

‘Ssh. I’m the one who’s sorry. Ursula my love, I ... I can be a stupid, selfish brat sometimes. Swimming away from you was absolutely the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. And in spite of that meltdown I just put you through, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. Far stronger than my father. I need a strong, mature female in my life, someone who loves me enough to be my anchor, to take charge of me when I get stuck in guppyish daydreams, to grab me with her tentacles and fuck me raw till I remember what’s really important. Will you do that for me?’

‘Sweety’, I chuckled, ‘you’re pretty much describing the ideal relationship for a cecaelia. We tend to be on the dominant side. So the answer is definitely yes. The sex really wasn’t too rough? I know I got a bit out of control, I can make love tenderly too.’

‘I loved you being out of control. I think I’ll love you being tender too. I ... I got a bit out of control myself, in a submissive way.’

This sex talk was making me horny for her again. But I was extraordinarily hungry, and so was she. I hadn’t eaten for nearly two days, Ariel had swum a great distance. Then we’d depleted our bodies further with extreme sex. So now we went out and foraged for shellfish and seaweed outside the mouth of my cave, till my net bags were full. Then we returned to my cave and happily gorged ourselves.

Ariel, petite thing that she is, didn’t require much to fill her up. So as I finished the rest of our catch, she set about clearing away the rubble inside the cave, dumping it in a deep trench a short distance from the entrance. She returned carrying large armfuls of seaweed, to make a fresh bed.  
Our bed, our cave, our new life together. A feeling of deep happiness grew in me as I watched her bustle around. Ariel as a young mermaid had been a stunner. But the new Ariel – with her beautiful legs and her red-haired cunt and that perfect arse, and no silly scallop shells hiding her adorable breasts – well, she was a joy to behold.

But, I sighed to myself, now that she lived in the sea again, those human legs weren’t very useful for swimming. It occurred to me that, once my power fully returned, I could make her a magical removable tail, so she could swim like a mermaid out in the sea, but then take it off in our cave. And spread her luscious legs. For me. Mmm.

 

Ariel

Watching Ursula eat started to get me hot. The intense way she slurped down her clams and oysters and chewed her seaweed was pure sex. Not to mention the fact that she was still naked, wearing nothing but her nautilus shell necklace. No bodice to hold back her huge floating boobies, nor her ample belly. Nothing to hide the deep cleft of her buttocks, where her enormous arse tapered off into a set of thick, supple tentacles.

I may have been new to sex, and I may be submissive, but I’m not shy.

‘Darling, can I ask you for something?’

‘Of course, sweety.’

‘Can we try out our new bed now? And, um, could you lie back and, um, spread your tentacles for me? I want to see all of you.’

‘Oh,’ she tensed up, blushing deeply. ‘Oh. Um, I’m not very ... delicate-looking, down there. I'm a bit self-conscious about it, to be honest. It might not be much of a turn-on.’ It seemed my big dominant cecaelia had a weak spot in her confidence. Well, I could help with that.

‘Darling, it’s part of you, of course I’ll love it. I love every bit of you. Please?’

‘Well, if you insist ... Just, don't laugh at it, OK?’ She swam over to me on the bed . ‘Oh, this is very comfortable. Is this all just seaweed?’

‘Yup. I did it in layers: big springy pieces on the bottom, soft spongy pieces in the middle, and smooth broad pieces on top. Come on love, of course I won’t laugh ... show me. Please?’

She leaned back on her hands, hesitantly spreading her tentacles back. The undersides were paler, each adorned with a double row of suckers, like hundreds of sweet little mouths. I gave a little squee of approval, and Ursula, encouraged, opened up fully. Her tentacles joined her body in a sort of webbed skirt. And at the pale centre of that skirt lay her luscious opening. I recognized it as a cunt, though it’s quite different from mine. Whereas mine is a prim, neat little slit, lightly fringed with red hair, Ursula’s is a gaping, blueish-purple, fleshy-lipped maw, ringed about with thick white pubic hair, like some kind of exotic anemone. Towards the rear, the hair thins out to reveal the muscular pucker of her anus, where the webbed skirt separates into her two fleshy buttocks. And in place of my little bud, Ursula has a thick, glistening protuberance – some kind of cross between an octopus’ beak and a very large human clitoris. She was right: it was not at all delicate-looking; but it was breath-taking, powerful, and beautiful, and I fell in love with it all on the spot.

‘Oh, darling, c-can I kiss it? Please?’

‘Really? You want to ... ’

Taking that for a ‘yes’, I began kissing the inner reaches of her tentacles, letting my tongue play lightly over her suckers. She whimpered with pleasure, and I began nuzzling my face in her silky, thick pubic hair. I moved on to sucking on her inner lips, burying my tongue in her vagina. I loved her taste, more delicious than the most succulent oyster, and I lapped and sucked at her hungrily. And, thinking turnabout’s fair play, I slipped a finger into her tight anus. Meanwhile, with my other hand, I grasped her slick clitoris and began pumping it. It felt more rubbery than I expected, and to my surprise it began to engorge, growing even longer, thicker, harder and hotter in my hand.

‘Octopussss!’ she swore. ‘Oh squid, yesss!’

Her tentacle tips were now wrapped around my arms and head, holding me firmly in place, as she thrust herself against my face and fingers, grunting savagely. And then suddenly, her powerful tentacles flipped me over onto my back, pulling my thighs apart. She mounted me, wrapping her tentacle skirt round my hips, covering my groin, sliding that huge, hot clit deep into my vagina, and pounding away inside me with all her might. A tentacle tip thrummed over my engorged clit, while another of her tentacles buried itself in my anus. Her breasts were bobbing in my face, and I captured one in my mouth and sucked hard, just as I began to come. And kept coming. Her clit pounded my cervix in a way that was different from tentacle-penetration – not necessarily better (you can’t improve on perfection), but more intimate somehow: she wasn’t just fucking me with an appendage, she was fucking me from her very core. Well, she was tentacle-fucking me in my arse too, so I was actually getting the best of both worlds.

‘Mine!’ she grunted, as she pumped away inside me.

‘Yes, mama, I’m all yours,’ I keened in response.

‘My ... baby ... my ... little girl! Squid, I’m gonna come!’

‘Yes, mama, come for me mama! Fertilize your little girl!’

‘Nnngh, octopusssssssssssssss! I love ... you!’

Hearing her call me her little girl, and saying she loved me, put me over the edge once again, and we came together. To my surprise and delight, her huge cecaelian clit pulsed and spurted a load of hot semen in my vagina, just like a human male sex organ (so I’ve heard), while her tentacle pumped semen deep in my anus.

 

Ursula

‘You called me “mama”?’ I asked, once I had caught my breath.

‘Yeah,’ she blushed. ‘Is that ... too weird?’

‘No, I think it’s sweet,’ I said, stroking her cheek. ‘You want to be my little girl?’

She nodded. ‘Unhuh. Your sexy little girl. If you don’t find that ... uncomfortable.’

‘I find it perfect. And very sexy. Thank you for wanting this, my little girl.’

We kissed, for a long, long time.

‘Mama ... your cunt is really beautiful. I *love* it! I knew I would.’

‘Mmm, I could tell you love it,’ I chuckled. ‘Thank you ... my little girl. Mama loves her little girl’s cunt too. I’ve tasted it with my tentacles, but I haven’t tasted it with my mouth yet.’

 

Ariel

And with that, she lifted me easily in her powerful tentacles, parted my legs, and brought my cunt right up to her mouth. I gasped as she began licking me, tasting the girl-syrup, with traces of her own semen, that was leaking out of my little slit. This time, her tentacles stayed out of the action: just her lips sucking away on my little clit, her tongue intermittently sliding into my vagina, and a slick finger tenderly probing inside my anus. It didn’t take me long to come again, crying out ‘Mama!’, in a gentle but powerful climax that warmed me to my toes. Then she gently set me down in bed again beside her, and kissed me tenderly. I tasted both our fluids on her lips.

I took one of her breasts in my mouth and began happily nursing. Ursula’s nipples are beautiful: the size of my thumb tips, hard and rubbery beneath my tongue, surrounded by large pale purple areolae. Her arms and tentacles wrapped round me, holding me close. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep to the comforting maternal beat of her cecaelian triple heart beneath my cheek.

 

Ursula

As Ariel gently snored, I worried about Triton. Ariel was right to fear an attack from him. As soon as he learned she was with me, I could expect the mermen to turn out in force. Oh squid, he might start a war against the entire cecaelian species. Had any of Triton’s spies seen her swimming here? I just had enough power, I felt, to renew the cloaking spell that hid our cave. I’d think about a more permanent solution in the morning. A good night’s sleep should see me back in shape again.

 

Ariel

I awoke the next morning with a pleasant soreness between my legs, to find Ursula up and about already. Her cave furnishings were completely restored. Her throne, her cauldron, her table, her shelf of books and potions, all back in place. And I noted, to my disappointment, that she was back in her black sheath dress as well.

‘How did you ...’

‘Magic,’ Ursula shrugged, with a grin. ‘My power seems to be back up to its normal level. Did you sleep well, little girl?’

‘Best sleep ever, mama! I love sleeping beside you, especially after a good fucking.’ I spread my legs invitingly. I could see she was tempted, but she didn’t take the bait. I felt ... crushed. After all the emotional upheaval of the last few days - becoming human, the euphoria of falling in love with Ursula, the scorching sex we'd had - Ursula's sexual distance this morning was hard for me to handle.  

‘Are you hungry, sweety? Here’s a bowl of shrimp. And would you like some sturgeon roe with wakame?’

I got up and sat at the table, and began to eat from the dishes she passed to me.

‘I like you better naked, mama,’ I grumbled.

Ursula put her hands on her wide hips and gave me a stern look. ‘Seems like my little girl’s getting into a sulk this morning. What, you mean naked like this?’ She snapped her fingers and the dress was gone. That was more like it!

‘I like being naked around you too, sweety. But today,’ she snapped her fingers again and the dress reappeared, ‘we’ve got to go out and visit my old friend Scylla. It’ll be hard enough explaining to her why I’m with Triton’s daughter. Showing up naked would not help matters. Plus my body is a little more streamlined in the dress, and that makes swimming easier. Speaking of which, I’ve made something for you.’

She gestured toward a green, scaly, tubular shape lying by the cave entrance. I realized with anger that it was a mermaid’s tail.

‘You ... you want me to go back to being a mermaid? After yesterday? I thought you said you loved my cunt. I won’t do it!’ I snarled defiantly. ‘And why do we have to visit your stupid friend anyway? Is she more important to you than I am? I guess so.’ I was careening into a full-blown tantrum.

Several of her tentacles shot out and grabbed my wrists and ankles, immobilizing me, while another shot into my mouth, gagging me. It was useless to struggle against her, she’s incredibly strong. So I started to calm down.

‘Are you ready to listen to me?’ I nodded, sheepishly. ‘Good.’ She removed the tentacle from my mouth. ‘OK baby, we need some ground rules. I’m your mama now. I love my little girl with all of my three hearts, not to mention my cunt. I’m going to take care of you, in every way that you need. I’ll listen to you, if you speak to me respectfully. But I make the decisions here. Got that?’

‘Yes. I’m sorry mama.’ I started to cry.

‘Ssh. You are so adorable, even when you’re being a brat. C’mere.’ She took me in her arms and kissed me deeply, while her tentacles affectionately caressed me all over. I started to feel better. ‘Scylla is my friend, and you will respect my friends. Got that?’

‘Yes mama. I love you. I’m sorry I lost it. I’m sorry I spoke badly of your friend.’

‘Ssh, I’m not finished. We need to figure out what do about your father. He’s been itching to declare war on the cecaeliae, and once he hears that I’ve abducted you – that’s how he’ll present it – that’s all the pretext he needs. Scylla and I are the most powerful cecaeliae in these parts, so if there’s going to be a war, she and I need to start preparing, immediately. And I want her to meet you. You’re the casus belli – that means the reason for this war. But beyond that, you’re the love of my life, and you’re going to be the mother of my children. If she wants to remain my friend, she’d better get used to you.

‘I understand, mama.’

‘Now, that mermaid’s tail is just a piece of ... clothing. You can pull it on and pull it off. It’s magical: it’ll fuse with your body when it’s on, so you can swim just like you used to. But underneath it, you’re all woman, with the sweetest cunt in the seven seas. And yes, I absolutely love your cunt, and everything else about you, my little girl. I made this tail for you out of love. And when someone gives you a loving gift, you will accept it graciously. Got that?’

‘Yes mama. Thank you. It’s wonderful, really. Should I put it on now?’

‘Not yet, sweety. I promised to take care of you. You woke up this morning wanting to make love, didn’t you, and I ignored you. That was my mistake. I was eager to get the cave back into shape, and then get ready for the visit to Scylla. But we do have a little time now, and I want to be attentive to your needs. So, does my little girl want her mama to fuck her hard and fast?’

‘Oh yes mama!’

With another snap of her fingers, she was naked. The next instant, tentacle tips were rubbing over my breasts, my moistening slit, and between my buttocks. She kissed me, her tongue entering my mouth, while her tentacles entered my vagina and anus. And I, in turn, wrapped my arms and legs tightly around her powerful, fleshy body, holding her close. Oh *fish* that felt good, the way she was filling me up, her tentacles thickening inside me as they pumped in and out, with a powerful rotating motion, massaging my G-spot. The little tendril of her tentacle wrapped around my clit, squeezing it gently.

‘Come for mama,’ she grunted urgently. I did immediately, gushing girl-juice onto the tentacle that filled my vagina. The suckers on it went crazy, tasting me somehow, and a split-second later her whole body trembled in my arms as she pumped her cecaelia-come into me, her three hearts thudding sweetly against mine.

‘Was that what my baby girl needed?’ I nodded happily. ‘Whew! Mama needed that too. But we’d best be on our way now. It’s a long swim.’

Her tentacles, no longer engorged, slipped out of my cunt and arse, followed by copious leakage of cecaelia-semen. If I wasn’t pregnant already, I would be very soon at this rate.

 

Ursula

I had trouble keeping up with Ariel at first, with her magical tail. As I said, I’m not exactly built for long-distance swimming. But we soon realized that I could hold on to her with my tentacles, and together we were even faster than she was by herself – she flapping away with her tail, and me propelling us, cephalopod-style, with the sea-water I can jet out of my anus. We made excellent time, reaching Scylla’s cliff dwelling by mid-morning.

Scylla and I had been lovers many years ago, when we were still young; but we weren’t ready yet to be tied down with raising children. Eventually we had drifted apart, and she had found someone else, a human woman named Charybdis.

‘Ursula darling, so good to see you, you’re looking absolutely marv ... ’ Scylla stiffened. ‘What is this mer-creature doing here?’

‘Scylla, this is Ariel, daughter of Triton.’

‘And what, she’s here to deliver some new ultimatum from his High-and-Mightiness?’

‘Scylla, don’t talk about her like she’s not here. Ariel love, please explain to Scylla why we're here.’

‘Um, I’m in love with Ursula. We’re a couple. And my father will probably start a war with the cecaeliae over me. I’m sorry.’

‘Ariel, baby,’ I said, ‘you don’t have to apologize for what’s not your fault. But she’s right, Scylla, we’re in love. And I’m not giving her up, so don’t even think of going there.’

‘What ... the ... cuttlefish! Ursula, are you out of your cephalopod mind? You actually trust this cold-blooded little tuna-girl?!’

‘Spare me the racial slurs, OK?’ Ariel spat back. ‘I’m not a mermaid anymore anyway. This tail is just, like, a piece of clothing.’ Ariel smoothly pulled it off and stepped out of it. ‘I’m a woman now. Ursula transformed me. I asked her to. And then we fell in love. But my bully of a father is not the type to give Ursula a nice wedding gift and leave it at that. He’ll be out for cecaelian blood. So you two had better put your heads together and figure out what to do. And I’ll help you any way I can. Do you think I want anybody – cecaelia or merfolk – to be killed because of me?’

‘Well, squid! Fuck me with a ship’s anchor.’ Scylla eyed Ariel’s naked lower body appreciatively. ‘OK, OK, I’m getting it,’ she chuckled drily. ‘Sorry I got my hackles up, sorry I insulted your people, Ariel. If you’re really on our side now, welcome to my home. If you treat Ursula right, I’ll be your friend; but if you ever hurt her, I’ll come after you, you hear me?’

‘Yes ma’am. I’d never hurt her.’

‘Good. Can I offer you two some lobster? Charybdis, bring us some lobster, will ya honey?’

After we had eaten a bit, Scylla launched into the matter at hand: ‘I’d say, the first thing is to choose a defensible position. I suggest right here. These cliffs are high above the water: the merfolk can’t reach us here. But there’s a saltwater pool just inland that leads to an underground spring, and the spring leads to the sea. So we won’t get dehydrated, and we can swim out and gather food when the merfolk aren’t around. In fact, we should start stockpiling as soon as possible. We may be in for a long siege.’

I shook my head. ‘We may be out of reach of their conventional weapons up here, but what about Triton’s trident? One magical blast from that and these cliffs will slide into the sea. Besides, what’s the end-game? We couldn’t all hole up here forever. We’d have to negotiate a resolution to the conflict. How can we negotiate from a position of strength, if Triton has us trapped here?’

‘We have his daughter.’

‘Scylla, I really hope you did not just propose using my wife as a hostage.’

‘It wouldn’t work anyway,’ Ariel said glumly. ‘My father has lots of daughters. And I’m the black gull of the family. He’s happy to use me to start a war, but I’m expendable to him. I’d be useless as leverage.’

 

Ariel

As the two cecaeliae argued strategy back and forth, I couldn’t help feeling that they were missing something. The problem was not a military one, the problem was my father, and the way he kept everyone around him in line through fear. The merfolk were far from happy under his reign. If I, his own daughter, chafed under his control, imagine how his other subjects felt. What, after all, do sea creatures need with a king? Everyone used to get along just fine, minding their own business, before Triton went around shaking his trident and proclaiming his kingdom of ‘Atlantica’. Take away his trident and he was just a loud-mouthed old merman with orange skin and bad hair. Stealing it would be nearly impossible. But what if we could make him *think* it had been stolen?

‘Sorry to interrupt, mama, um, Ursula: didn’t you mention something once about magic being all mental and emotional? The potions and tools are just props? Is that really true?’

‘Yes, so?’

'I’m pretty sure my father doesn't know that.' And then I explained my idea.

 

Ursula

The summons was sent out magically, and over the next few days, all the cecaeliae of the seven seas gathered at Scylla’s cliffs. We also let it be known to the merfolk that Triton’s daughter Ariel was with us. And we waited for Triton’s armada to show up.

It quickly grew extremely crowded, in and around Scylla’s clifftop dwelling, and cecaeliae are not always well behaved, even under the best of circumstances. Ariel had to fend off grabby tentacles and suggestive remarks a few times, until I made clear to everyone that the naked woman was mine, and I’d go tentacle-to-tentacle with any cecaelia who disrespected her. Ariel and I would try, whenever possible, to find a secluded spot to sneak off to, where we could fuck to our hearts’ content. But privacy was in short supply, and Ariel is not a quiet lover. So the opportunities were limited. It was little consolation that the other cecaelian couples (and a few threesomes) were in the same predicament.

Sure enough, on the seventh day, we woke to see mermen swarming onto the narrow beach below the cliffs. Triton lurched forward unsteadily on his tail, brandishing his trident and bellowing demands up at us for unconditional surrender. This was the moment we’d been waiting for.

Ariel and I stood forward on the cliff high above him. She was wearing her tail and a scallop-shell bra, so the mermen would immediately recognize her. And I held up the replica I had made of the trident, with Ariel’s help. It gleamed in the sunlight, looking more impressive than the real thing.

‘Oh father,’ Ariel called down, ‘sorry to break this to you, but we have your trident. The real one. The thing you’re holding is nothing but an ordinary bronze fishing spear. I stole the real trident when I eloped with Ursula.’

A murmur arose among Triton’s troops. One of his captains, a gruff, half-deaf old merman named Antenor barked, ‘Eloped?! Did she say “eloped”? You mean she’s married the old sea-witch? I thought King Triton said she’d been kidnapped!’

‘That’s right, I’m Ursula’s wife now.’ Ariel called back. ‘And I’m pregnant. You’re going to have beautiful little cecaeliae for grandchildren, father.’

‘You’re lying!’ Triton snarled back. ‘I mean, Ursula’s forcing you to lie. Under fiendish duress. I ... I never let this trident out of my sight!’

We could hear the note of doubt in his voice. It meant we had won: our gamble had paid off. Triton really believed that all his magical power was contained in that piece of metal, the fool. If he doubted that it was the real trident, if he was less than a hundred percent certain, he couldn't do magic with it: his mind simply wouldn't let him. It was the magical equivalent of male performance anxiety. Time to rub it in.

‘Oh really?’ I called down. ‘Never? Not even for an instant? That’s amazing vigilance, for someone supposedly busy with ruling all of Atlantica. Look at it closely: you don’t notice any little differences from the real trident? Why don’t you try doing some magic with it then? If that’s the real trident, you should be able to blast me all the way to Davy Jones’ Locker.’

‘I’ll show you, witch! Prepare to die.’ He shook the trident at me, as though loosing a magical blast-wave. Nothing happened. Dumbfounded, he screwed up his face and shook it again. Nothing. He looked closely at the trident, then looked up at me. ‘Give me the real trident back, you witch!’ he bellowed.

‘Or you’ll do what, exactly? Scylla, is the cauldron prepared? Bring it out here please.’

‘Yes Ursula.’

‘Triton, watch closely. I’m putting your trident into this cauldron to melt it down. I’m unmaking it.’

I used my magic to create a bit of flash-and-bang.

‘There, its magical power has now been released from the metal. Every sea creature now is now magically empowered to rule themselves again. I proclaim an end to the kingdom of Atlantica, and the rebirth of the anarchist commonwealth of the seven seas.’

‘No!!!’ Triton roared, losing his balance, flopping onto his face. The mermen around him burst out laughing.

‘Triton,’ one of them snickered. ‘I think you’ve just ... what’s that fancy word ...“abdicated”.'

Another merman called out, 'Long live the anarchist commonwealth!’

‘Long live the anarchist commonwealth!’ everyone – mermen and cecaeliae alike – shouted back joyfully.

Now that, Ursula you old sea-witch, I thought to myself proudly, was some real kick-ass psychology-magic: overthrowing a whole kingdom without even a fight. And it was all Ariel’s idea. Maybe I should train that girl to be a sea-witch too.

‘C’mon girls,’ I yelled to the cecaeliae, ‘let’s go home. Last one in the water is rotten roe.’

 

Ariel

Eight and three-quarters months after the establishment of the anarchist commonwealth, I gave birth to our first daughter, Myrrha, named after Ursula’s mother. Then we had Nausicaa, then Circe, then Ogygia, about one per year. I have no plan to slow down: I love each child I’ve had so far, and I expect I’ll love each new one that I pop out in the future. I’m four months pregnant now with our fifth daughter, whom we’re going to name Medusa. Ursula is just wonderful with them: I love watching her laugh and play with them, roughhousing and teaching them how to hunt with their tentacles. We’ve had to move into a bigger cave. The girls still get underfoot at times, or under-tentacle in Ursula’s case, but we wouldn’t have it any other way.

I’ve tried to reach out to my father and sisters a few times. But, understandably, they blame me and Ursula for their downfall, and they’re not ready to move on from that, even five years later. They refer to my daughters as monsters. I’m not going to expose my girls to that kind of toxicity. I’m afraid my father is going to die a bitter old merman. But that’s his choice.

I don’t see my old friend Flounder much anymore. I gather he doesn’t approve of my marriage either. He never did like Ursula, I think he just can’t get past that innate fear of her tentacles. Even though I reassured him repeatedly that she won’t eat him. He always was a bit of a guppy.  
Sebastian the crab, I’m pleased to say, has repurposed himself as a highly successful steel drum musician. His music is actually not bad, now that he doesn’t have to compose for my father’s musical spectacles anymore. But Ursula still can’t stand him. She thinks his Jamaican accent is fake.

And me? Ursula has tried to train me in magic, sea-witch style, but I just don’t have the mental knack. I have creative ideas for magic, from time to time, but I leave the execution to her. She’s so good at it.

I still slip into bratty mode from time to time, in spite of being a mother myself now, several times over. But Ursula keeps me in line. She doesn’t spank me – well, not for punishment anyway. She does sometimes give my bottom a light tentacle spanking to warm me up for sex. No, when I get bratty, she just holds me firmly in her tentacles until I calm down enough to discuss matters reasonably and respectfully, just like that first time. That seems to do the trick for me: her assertion of dominance and physical control over me gives me a sense of loving security, of safe containment, and that pulls me out of whatever tailspin I’m in pretty quickly. Then, if I ask nicely, she tentacle-fucks me till I can’t see straight.

I could not wish for a more exciting, skilful lover than Ursula. Her plump, soft body turns me on totally. The loving, maternal way she dominates me evokes a deep submission in me that keeps my love and desire burning hot. Even after five years together, she can do things with her tentacles, fingers and tongue, and that big cecaelian clitoris of her, that still surprise me, making my body sing like a musical instrument. She's large and in charge, and I love it. And I've become something of a virtuoso as well, when it comes to playing her body, if I do say so myself.

 

Ursula

And privately, when our daughters can’t hear us, she still calls me ‘mama', and I still call her my ‘little girl’.

I must say, with my scrumptious wife, not to mention the adorable daughters she's given me, I've got to be the happiest mama in the seven seas. Not bad for a cecaelia my age, eh? There's plenty of life, and spunk, in this old sea-witch yet.

Speaking of which, Ariel has just shooed the girls out of the cave to go play. And the way she's subtly wiggling her bottom as she tidies up means she's wanting some attention from my tentacles. Don't underestimate the importance of body language, heh-heh. So, if you'll excuse me ...


End file.
